Under the wild skies
by niuxen
Summary: For a request sick Damerey, taking care of each other.


The warm breeze of the nearby forest blew in Rey's face, mussing up her loose hair, the ends of it tickling the skin on her neck. She wiggled on her heels happily as she stood at the end of the tarmac, completely awestruck with this moon.

In the distance, a transporter with Finn and Rose was looming that not long ago Rey waved off goodbye. It was their turn for yet another mission to find more resources for the rebuilding Resistance. Seconds later, the transporter jumped into light speed and vanished from the slightly reddish, afternoon sky.

Rey turned around and slowly strolled back to one of the X-wings parked outside the entrance to the main hangar.

Her heart was fluttering with joy and lightness, she hadn't felt in a long time, to the rhythm of the forest in the distance. Just yesterday she and Poe came back from a mission to a very cold planet. She was used to extreme temperatures since Jakku, where in the middle of the day there could be a sweltering, unforgiving heat while at night frigid air would freeze her water canisters.

However, this mild temperature, the greenness around, made her almost giddy. She could forget for a moment tolls haunting her, the fights, the explosions, the constant running. As if they never happened.

„What a beautiful day, isn't it?" Rey chirped, stepping around the fighter's nose. „The weather is so enjoyable!"

Poe didn't take his eyes off the part he was currently working on, hands deep into machine's fuselage. „Yes, it's nice, reminds me of first days of the dry season on Yavin IV."

„I'd love to visit it someday," Rey mused. She already finished her duties, so she leaned over the fighter to watch the pilot at work.

„You will," Poe replied, his voice apathetic and dull.

Rey focused her gaze on his face. He never spoke to her in such tone, and she almost felt hurt, wanting to leave when she recognized the aura around him. He was doing his best to keep up the tough act, but Rey knew him well enough already to see through his bullshit. His stare was scattered, he was panting heavily through a widely opened mouth and his face was flushed, covered in cold sweat.

It was a pleasant day, but it wasn't that hot enough for him to strip the upper part of his orange jumpsuit, leaving his torso covered in white undershirt only.

„Are you okay?" Rey questioned cautiously, with worried expression noticing the little vein popped out on his biceps.

„Why would I not be fine?" he replied, sniffing and put his left wrist under his nose. He faced her and faked a smile.

Rey's brows knitted, mouth set in a hard line. She remembered Poe shaking like a leaf in one of the caves they went into, searching for the supplies their source left for them. At one point, she even hugged him tightly and rubbed his back to make him warmer. The feeling of her body seemed to help so they quickly packed the boxes and ran for the Millennium Falcon.

Poe waved his hand. „Look at you, you're okay. I'm okay too."

The young Jedi shook her head. „I'm used to the extreme climate, Poe. Here, let me see," she said and without more ado she bent over Poe, her lips finding the skin where his temple and forehead met. She could check his temperature with her hand, sure, but he finally stopped moving under her lips.

„Poe, you're burning up!" Rey exclaimed as she stepped back.

„It's the weather," he insisted and avoided her gaze.

Rey put her palm over his forehand, forcing him to stop working. „You need to go to bed."

Her friend grimaced and huffed in annoyance, „And do what? Lay like a useless timber in an ever hotter bed?"

„Yes! You need to sweat it off," Rey argued.

Poe didn't answer, mulling over her words.

„I'll bring you meds and food if you go right now," Rey offered gently, seeing his expression shift into a slight smile. „And I'll keep you company if you want to?"

„Deal," he agreed and crouched to gather and clear up his tools.

Rey breathed out a sigh of relief and clapped her hands, „Great, I'll meet you in your quarters!"

Half an hour later Rey knocked on the door to the Commander's quarters. A faint 'come in' echoed on the other side, and the moment she entered the room Rey recognized the tough act completely gone.

„Good boy," she applauded, and couldn't stop a worried smile noticing Poe changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants, already buried under a blanket.

„Suddenly, the hot flushes were gone and I'm shaking like crazy now," he began, sticking his nose from under the blanket. „This is a nightmare, there is no time for this. I'm of no use here."

Rey shook her head and spread some of the medicine she grabbed from the medical point, at the tiny table next to the entrance. Then she sat down in the only chair in the room. „You're even less of use if it gets worse," she murmured looking through the pills and herbs. „Here," she added, before handing Poe a water flask.

He grunted his thanks through the closed mouth and took a sip to swallow the meds. „Go, I don't want to keep you from your Jedi duties."

The young woman shrugged and straightened her legs in front of her. „I'm okay, I'm finished for the day."

Poe eyed his friend, while laying on his side. She was so young, yet so many concerns were already imprinted on her face. Still, she looked relaxed, making herself at home in his quarters. He really wished he'd met her earlier, before she got the taste of the war.

With his left hand, he reached for her calves and put up her feet at the corner of the bed. „Make yourself comfortable, then. I don't mind."

Rey's eyes went wide at the touch of his hot hand against her skin, but she didn't protest, sighing happily as she sank into the chair.

Comfortable silence followed, filled with Poe's deep breaths. The young Jedi was certain the pilot fell asleep, so she closed her eyelids. She jumped a bit in her seat when she heard him ask in muffled, sleepy voice, „How do you do that?"

Her eyes fluttered open. „Sorry?"

„How do you just stop and separate your life from your duty?" he repeated, looking curiously at her.

An uncomfortable laugh left Rey's lips, „Do I have a life though? I mean... Pretty sure I still don't know what I'm doing, too."

„Well, to me you're doing great," Poe mumbled into the pillow. „You can always ask Leia for some help. She's an autodidact of some sorts too."

Recognition dawned on Rey's face. „I... didn't think about it before. Thank You."

When he didn't answer, she whispered, „Do you want me to go?"

„Nuh-uh. Stay."

They talked some more until they both fell asleep. Rey woke up to daylight no longer illuminating the room through the narrow, dusty windows.

Poe lay on his abdomen, spread across his bed. Deep but wheezing breaths coming through his blocked nose.

Before Rey left, she readjusted the blanket on him that slid off to one side.

The pilot in front of her knew many sorrows and his daily concerned expression told her as much. Therefore, a view of careless, at ease Poe was unusual. He definitely looked younger, even with the sickness stubble.

The sound of thunder and droplets hitting the ground outside reached Rey's ears. She squeaked quietly.

„BB-8," she whispered to the droid at the door, „I'm going to the Falcon, but please check your master's temperature in the morning. I'll come back to make sure he takes the medicine and remains in bed."

The astromech beeped in agreement so Rey closed the door behind her and headed for her metal home.

At the hangar gate a damp, earthy scent reached her nose. Not a single soul wandered into the hangar, as Rey stood at the end of it enjoying the grey landscape of trees illuminated by dancing lightning and the steady noise of heavy rain.

Rey inhaled at the fresh breeze, admiring the dancing leaves at her feet. At one point she even stepped into the downpour, giggling like a child. If only Poe could share this moment with her.

Half an hour passed when Rey started to shiver. Reluctantly, she headed for a bunk waiting for her on the Millennium Falcon.

Sleep came easily. The ripple of the storm was definitely more relaxing than the silence of the Jakku deserts.

Rey woke up to find Chewie long gone from his own bunk in the crew quarters, hearing him work on the boarding ramp. Meaning she definitely slept in.

Choosing to skip breakfast at the canteen, Rey grabbed an energy bar and started her morning routine. Something felt off, and she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Although it was early, the Jedi was already drained. When her eyes couldn't focus and she dropped her staff for the tenth time while training she gave up. Blaming it on poor breakfast, she decided to skip it and visit Poe.

She followed the base's corridors, hoping Poe felt even a bit better after the night. She also couldn't wait to tell him about the storm last night. Lost in thought, she didn't notice Poe coming from around the corridor, and so she ended colliding with his chest.

„What are you doing here?!" Rey exclaimed, seeing his tired eyes and red nose.

Poe ran a hand through his dark hair. „I actually feel a lot better, thanks to the medicine you brought me. I just asked Leia for one more day to get in shape. Another mission awaits."

„Did she say yes?" Rey questioned.

„Yes," Poe smiled at her concern. „Wish I could have some more of that herb tea for a clogged nose, the nurse told me we're out of stock."

An idea popped into Rey's head. „I'll get you some more. Meet you at your quarters?"

The pilot nodded and they parted their ways once more.

Soon, Rey was knocking softly at the door to Kaydel's quarters.

The door opened and her blonde friend greeted her and invited her in, „Rey! What can I do for you?"

„I was wondering," she started and followed the woman inside. „Do you still have those dried Behot leaves?"

Kaydel smirked under her nose and grabbed a small pouch from a stash. „Catch the same thing Poe did?"

Rey was about to protest when another shiver ran through her body and sneezed uncontrollably.

The lieutenant nodded indulgently, pushing the bag into Rey's hands. „Take all of it for both of you. I already ordered some more with the next transport."

„I'm not sick," Rey argued but her body betrayed her with another sneeze.

„Right," Kaydel muttered. „Please, ask BB-8 or one of the medical droids to check your temperature."

Not thrilled at all, Rey thanked her effusively. Her whole way back to Poe's room was a nightmare, trying to reign in the twirling sensation in her nose.

Eyes noticeably watered, she entered through the door, feeling like a bubble ready to burst.

Poe was sitting at the edge of the bed and noticed something was off the second his eyes laid on her face.

„What wrong with your face?"

Time and space scrolled in front of Rey's eyes and she couldn't take it anymore, giving into yet another sneeze.

„You're sick too!" he announced in triumphal voice.

„I don't get sick!" Rey whined and threw the tiny bag of herbs at Poe.

In reply, he nodded in a manner of thanks and threw a couple of leaves into an ewer full of hot water standing on the miniature table in the corner of the room.

„I beg to differ, Master Jedi," he chuckled and raised an eyebrow. „Did I hear a rain last night through my troubled sleep?"

 _[Friend-Rey, your body temperature is rising!_ ] BB-8 beeped as the droid scanned her.

Rey's expression contorted and it was the only answer Poe needed.

„Ah," he breathed and poured the steaming mixture into a second cup. „You're gonna need this, as much as I do."

She threw her hands in the air. „Ugh. I can't be sick. I don't have the place to get it out of my system."

A short silence followed as they both gulped down their brews.

„You could use my bed and I'll go work in the control room?" Poe offered, staring down his empty glass.

„Don't even think about it!"

„I'm really feeling better!"

„Or," Rey paused, longingly looking at the bed, her eyelids feeling heavier and heavier. „We could fit in there together, not spread the sickness around and keep each other warm?"

„Fine by me," Poe breathed a sigh of relief and made an inviting gesture.

She put the glass aside before kicking off her boots and throwing a green Resistance jacket onto the chair.

Poe crawled into the back of the bed and raised the corner of the blanket for Rey.

Rey lay down in front of him, turning to her side so her back met with his chest. A muffled growl reached her ears.

„Your butt is so warm," Poe murmured sleepily into her neck.

„Shut up," Rey spat, however, laughed quietly. "Go to sleep."

The sneezing eased and everything felt so much better in a cocoon of their bodies, Poe's arm slowly snaking around her belly.

„Was it worth it?" he asked after a couple of minutes.

„Kriff yes," Rey admitted before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
